


Potate but with Extra Step (Period Cravings Fucking Suck.)

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, French Fries, Projection fic, Trans Male Character, cuz theyre really good, i honestly dont know how to tag this, period cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: okay I know it's twelve in the afternoon but can you take me up to the burger joint that has the really good fries pretty please I'll be your best friend-The name for this work in my Google Docs is "This truly is a bruh moment" lmao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Potate but with Extra Step (Period Cravings Fucking Suck.)

**Author's Note:**

> ugh im sorry this is so short. i just wrote it all out like i wanted and couldn't find a way to get more words in. but yeah, here y'all go.

It all started on Monday, Dream supposed. He locked the bathroom door and pulled down the clothing on his lower half when-   
“Fuck.”

* * *

“George, my friend, my buddy, my pal, my dude,” Dream said when George trudged into the kitchen. Thankfully, he had gotten his sleep schedule lined up again, it was 12pm. George stretched his arms and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. 

“What do you want?” George asked. Well, it wasn’t like Dream was trying to be subtle or anything. 

“Okay, Okay, so!” Dream clapped, making George, who was now reaching for the Frosted Flakes in the pantry, jump, “You know how we went to the burger place for lunch a couple days back?” George nodded, pouring his cereal into a bowl. “Okay, so, like, will you drive me up there again so we can get fries pretty please?” Dream’s voice raised in pitch more towards the end of his plea. George’s eyes lit up.

“Did you know that bananas are curved because they grow towards the sun? It’s like trees!” Oh. This was a normal occurrence with George. He had many trains of thought and if one said something that related to a single word of one of the thoughts, he blurted out what he was thinking. 

“I didn’t,” Dream answered. 

“What day is it today? It’s Tuesday, right?”

“It’s Wednesday, actually, you were close.”

“Aw, man. Oh, also, yeah, I’ll take you up there, just let me get dressed first,” George finally answered the initial question. Dream fist-pumped the air, considering this an absolute win. His friend trudged off in the direction of the bedroom to get dressed, which made Dream excited; he was getting the fries soon. 

* * *

On the way to the car, George had to crouch down to gawk at Patches. He did it every time they were outside. Dream supposed it was something in his routine. He didn’t mind, and neither did Patches. 

They loaded up into the car, George forgetting which side was the driver’s, and pulled out onto the road. Dream felt giddy. His body had been craving the flavor of the specific fries, and it probably wouldn’t stop until he got some. 

George pulled up to the drive-through ordering place, and looked over at Dream.

“Two large fries!” Dream declared. 

“Classic American,” George chuckled before placing the order. 

“Excuse me for having period cravings,” Dream scoffed in a joking manner. It took George a second before his brain comprehended what the other male said. He looked over at Dream, a look of puzzlement on his face. “What? Did I not tell you I was trans? Did I actually forget to do that?” The corners of Dream’s mouth stretched into a smile when George shook his head. 

“For real? Like, you’re actually a transgender?” 

“I am transgender, not  _ a _ transgender, but yes.

“Oh. Cool. Did you know that bananas are curved cuz they grow towards the sun?”

“I did not, that’s pretty cool!” Dream feigned surprise. He didn’t want his friend to feel bad for repeating something when he didn’t know it.

They pulled up to the window and got the fries. George thanked the worker and left, bound for their house. Dream’s smile seemed full of malicious intent as he was focused on the brown paper bag that was sitting on his floorboard. 

“Wait, if you’re trans, does that mean you still want me to call you a guy?” 

“Yup! Also, thanks so much for driving me up here; period cravings fucking suck.”

“I’d imagine. Can I have some?” Dream hummed in thought for a moment before setting five (yes, he counted them out) fries into George’s hand. George just laughed and popped them into his mouth. Dream was glad his friend didn’t judge him.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there little to none trans!Dream fics?? is it because people see him as a top? you guys know that being trans has nothing to do with being a top/bottom/whatever, right???  
> -  
> another projection fic! projection onto Dream this time, obviously. also, shoutout to my dad for driving me up to Freddy's to get fries because they have a really specific taste thank you dude i love you :))


End file.
